Natural Pooka
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Lily Incense is a Pooka that brings flowers and herbs. She was alone for over 150 years. When Sophie follows her she meets the Guardians and a very shocked Bunnymund. I only own Lily. Hope you like it. BunnyXOC
1. Chapter 1

Changes

_This is the story of Lily Incense. She's the spirit that makes flowers and herbs grow. She's also a pooka. Her fur was a light black color with a few white splotches on her shoulders and her eyes were a deep green. She wore a silver hooded shirt that allowed the white on her shoulders to show, she had gauntlets that had been weaved from thin vines going from her wrists to her elbows, and she had a few small loop earrings in the right ear. Her weapon of choice was Niten Ryu, twin katanas that she kept sheathed on her back. Before she had become a spirit she had been a normal girl with an amazing green thumb. She became a spirit a little over one hundred fifty years ago when she died working in a factory so that her siblings wouldn't have to. Over that time she had become use to being alone and to kids walking through her. But now she was about to meet the Guardians._

A young girl named Sophie Bennet, at the age of five, was playing in the backyard of her house. It had been a few months since she had met the Guardians and helped them defeat Pitch. She had seen each of them every so often since then. The one she saw the most was Jack since he was the least busy this time of the year. But as she was playing she saw a form that distinctly reminded her of her favorite pooka. She ran over to the fence hopping a little saying, "Bunny! Hop hop hop!" She managed to get through the fence and followed the figure she saw disappear behind the tree line. Following the large bunny form she went deep into the forest, not thinking about the panic she would cause.

Later that day while she was still following the pooka, Jamie was freaking out. He had looked in every possible place for Sophie to hide in but she wasn't anywhere. He didn't know what to do; he was worried out of his mind about his sister. Then he heard sleigh bells, so he looked up to see Santa's sleigh coming down to land. When it did all of the Guardians jumped out to greet him, "Hey Jamie! We thought we'd…"

They were cut off by a frantic Jamie, "GUYS! I can't find Sophie ANYWHERE!"

Bunnymund looked up from his grateful reunion with solid ground in shock and terror. Sophie was like his little sister so naturally he was over protective. "WHAT?! Are ya sure ya looked everywhere?"

"Everywhere!"

All of the Guardians looked at each other in shock before North exclaimed, "Vhat are ve vaiting for then? Let's go find her!"

They all split up in different directions, none of them even thinking to look in the forest.

Sophie followed the large bunny into an underground cave that somehow managed to sustain plant life. And I mean plants were covering almost everything, the floor and all of the walls. At the very end of the cave there were two trees that a hammock hung from with a soft bed of grass in it. In the center of the cave was a pooka, that Sophie now realized was not the Easter Bunny, sitting in a meditation pose. She wore a silver shirt and had swords. Sophie was extremely scared now. She was in a cave with an unknown animal that had weapons. She became even more scared when the bunny asked without opening its eyes, "Shouldn't you be with your family young one?"

When she heard the voice she started to calm down. The voice was female and filled with kindness. She went up shyly and said, "I thought you were a friend. I followed you."

The pooka opened her emerald eyes and said, "Well then we better get you home Little Tulip. My name is Lily by the way."

"I'm Sophie."

Lily got down on all fours to allow Sophie to ride her, and once she was sure the small girl was safely on, she took off.

The Guardians and Jamie met back in the backyard to report their progress, only to be disappointed that none of them could find her.

"Crikey! Where could she be? It's not like she would just get up and walk away without someone she knows!"

They heard the gate creak and a female voice say, "That's because she thought I was someone she knows, so she followed me." They all spun around and saw Sophie holding hands with a black pooka.

Jamie ran up to her and engulfed her in a bear hug while the Guardians stared at the female she was with. "Lily Incense. I bring the flowers and herbs. Sophie apparently mistook me for the Easter Bunny, who I presume is you." She said giving Bunny a pointed look.

Bunny nodded dumbstruck. He had thought he was the last of his kind. But here before him stood a female pooka. And he had to admit that she was beautiful in pooka standards.

"Good then I'll be off. Keep a closer eye on her." And with that she disappeared over the fence into the forest. They all stood there staring after her.

Then Jack opened his big mouth, "Looks like we found Cottontail a girlfriend."

Bunny glared him until North pounded him on the back laughing, "Bunny zhis iz amazing! Ve can find her and invite her to zhe pole to learn more about her."

"Crikey, ya neva gonna let me live this down."

A few days later Lily was making flowers in the Amazon rain forest grow, when she heard another pooka hopping up behind her. She turned around to see a skittish looking Bunnymund open his mouth, "ahh, North wanted me to invite ya to a meal with the Guardians up at the pole."

Lily looked at him and thought about it for a minute. She was hungry and she wanted some company. "Why not? Let's go."

Bunny looked shocked that was her answer, but opened his tunnel and they took off to the North Pole.

**Hope you all like it. Bunny is my favorite character in the movie so I wanted to make something where he wasn't the only pooka around. I thought it would be fun. Please review. –VectorPrime155**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm taking so long with my stories. Writers block sucks. This is just to set a little tension between our two pookas. -VectorPrime155**

* * *

Screwed up Pheromones

Right at that moment at the North Pole, the rest of the Guardians were running around, setting up a table for a romantic dinner between the two pookas. Tooth had created a fine vegetarian meal for them to share, while North, Jack, and Sandy set up a table next to a window in a private dinning room. They hadn't told Bunnymund their plan to try and get him with the female. They knew they wouldn't be able to find him if they did. So it was a surprise.

They had just set the food on the table, when Phil came in carrying the two oversize furballs under his arms. Struggling against the yetis grip, they saw the table, and the Guardians evil smirks. Then they knew what was going on. They had been set up. Sharing a deadpanned look they seemed to mutually agree on something telepathicaly. As soon as they touched the ground, they were gone through the tunnels. The other Guardians probably should have seen that coming.

Coming out in the Warren, which Bunny activated a magical barrier, they looked at each other. "Can I hide out here for a while?" Silently nodding Bunny gave her a quick tour, then they sat in silence. Of course being in the Warren it was warmer than most places, and Lily was wearing a sweatshirt. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO FREAKIN HOT HERE?!" Ripping of her sweatshirt, she went to throw it to the side. Only to crash into Bunnymund. And cause them to tumble down the hill.

They wrapped their limbs around each other, rolling down the hill with each other. Landing with their all four of each of their limbs still in the tangled mess they had been in. With Bunny on top, every part of his body touching hers. Even the, shall we say, unmentionables.

And just then in Lilys terms, Mother Nature decided to be a bitch and kicked their pheromone levels on overdrive. That really sucked.

They crashed into each other, somehow coming closer together than they already were. Neither of them really knew what was happening or why, but when Mother Nature screws with your systems the way she was doing with them, it was quite common for them to not know what they were doing. Bunnymund managed to untangle his legs, stood with Lily in his arms, and hopped to the burrow built into the Warren. Landing both of them on his nest like bed. well more of landing her on the nest like bed, with him pressing his weight on top of her.

Guess what happened next. Cupid decided to screw around with them too. He hit each of them with multiple heart arrows, before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. Everyone seemed to hate them.

They pressed against each other, paws finding each bump, dip, and pretty much everything on the others body. But Bunny being a male pooka demanded control of the mating. He would not allow Lily to feel his, you know, down under area, until he said she could. She let out whines about this of course. especially with the fact that he was torturing her area. But when it came to pooka mating, males were stronger than the females, they got to decide how it all went, and the females couldn't do any thing about it.

To them it felt like an eternity of being lost in exploring each others body's. It was forty minutes. Then without warning, Bunny was deep inside Lily, digging even deeper. He kept going until he was completely in, and even then he kept digging into her. She, in the mean time, was teetering between pain and pleasure. She had heard that pookas were known for their rough matings, but she had never imagined it could be so painful, yet so amazing at the same time.

They were going at each other for hours. In fact they went at it until 3:47 in the morning. Almost ten hours after they started. Yeah when your pheromones are screwed by Mother herself, there's no telling when you'll stop.

* * *

Several hours later, Bunnymund woke to feel a warm body next to him. Looking over he saw a wiped out spirit of plants resting with her head on his arm. He was about to drift back into sleep when he froze. His scent was thickly coating her.

The night before suddenly came crashing back to his mind.

He had let pheromones, and his silly, long dormant desire for a mate cause him to make a female, who was t in her right mind, mate with him, commit her life to him, warm him in his bed, however you want to put it. He had wanted a mate, but never without the others consent. Now every time he was near her, he would have to smell the result of his error.

Her eyes shot open, and she pushed herself away from the bed. Only for pain to overtake her body.

"Mate?"

She turned a glare on him that caused him to slowly back up to the wall. "Don't you dare call me mate! From now on, I want nothing to do with you!" With that she disappeared, a small flower taking her place.

Bunny sagged to the floor, cuffing himself over the head muttering, "Idiot!"

* * *

The spirit of love watched the scene through his mirror. Chuckling softly he said, "Don't worry Bunnymund. You may not know it yet but this is just a bump in the road, along your long path with her."

* * *

**So... Reviews anyone.**


End file.
